It's About Our Love
by Oh Kin Ah
Summary: "Karena ini bukan tentang apa yang mereka katakan, bukan tentang apa yang mereka tau.. ini tentang cintaku padamu, tentang cintamu padaku.. tentang cinta kita, Soo." -KaiSoo


**Title : It's About Our Love**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jong In..**

**A/N : Demi HunHan FF ini punya saya!**

**Warning : YAOI / Boy X Boy / gaje / failed**

**Sumarry : Karena ini bukan tentang apa yang mereka katakan, bukan tentang apa yang mereka tau.. ini tentang cintaku padamu, tentang cintamu padaku.. tentang cinta kita, Soo.**

**If don't like this genre don't read! Please ..**

**Just go back**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya mendengar cacian yang keluar dari seorang wanita dihadapannya. Ia tak mampu melawan, hanya dapat membiarkan telinganya panas akan semua kata-kata yang menusuk dari wanita itu. Hatinya sakit karena lagi-lagi wanita itu membahas hal yang sama setiap keduanya bertemu. Sebenarnya wanita itu yang menemuinya ahh ani mungkin niatnya wanita itu ingin menengok putranya tapi bukan putranya yang ia lihat malah dirinya. Kyungsoo tau kalau wanita ini begitu membencinya karena telah menghancurkan hidup putranya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini lagi hah!"

Kyungsoo masih tertunduk.

"Ciehh! Sudah aku bilang berhenti mengganggu Jongin apa kau tidak mengerti!"

"Ta.. Tapi eomma-"

"Siapa yang kau panggil eomma, aku? Aku bahkan sangat tidak sudi dipanggil eomma olehmu!"

Kyungsoo kembali tertunduk, meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Berkali-kali ia menoleh kearah pintu berharap seseorang yang dicari wanita yang dipanggilnya _'eomma'_ ini segera pulang.

"Tapi Aku dan Jongin sudah menikah eomma" ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah merestui kalian berdua! Jadi jangan pernah menjadikan hal itu alasan, karena aku tidak pernah merasa memberikan restuku pada kau dan Jongin" teriak Ny. Kim murka.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat memberikan goresan luka disana.

"Jongin baik-baik saja sebelum kau hadir dan menghancurkan semuanya! Kau tau aku bahkan hampir saja menikahkannya dengan gadis terbaik yang kupilihkan"

"Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku ketika Jongin bahkan lebih memilih seorang namja untuk menjadi pendampingnya?!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Terlebih namja itu tak berada selevel dengannya, namja itu begitu murah!"

**DEG**

'_Murah? Aku.._

_Murah?'_

Hati Kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri, pelupuk matanya memanas karena menampung begitu banyak bulir air mata.

'_Jonginie cepatlah pulang'_

"Apa aku punya salah padamu, apa aku pernah melukaimu? Mengapa kau menyeret putraku kedalam duniamu yang menyimpang itu Kyungsoo? Mengapa kau menjadikannya seorang yang berorientasi sex menyimpang Kyungsoo?" suara NY. Kim melemah, sudut matanya berair. Sebagai eomma tentu saja ia merasa sangat kecewa ketika tau bahwa anaknya tidak normal. Hatinya sakit mengingat ia membesarkan Jongin dengan baik dan selalu mengajarkan sesuatu yang seharusnya.

"Eo.. eomma" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ketika suara parau itu terdengar olehnya. Tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh Ny. Kim. Tapi Ny. Kim dengan cepat menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo.

_**PLAKK**_

Kyungsoo meringis ketika merasakan telapak tangan itu menyentuh pipinya dengan kuat. membuat pipinya terasa panas dan sakit. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat mengelus pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Ny. Kim. Air matanya merembes jatuh dengan derasnya. Iris matanya terlihat begitu sendu ditambah dengan isakan tangis yang sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Eo.. eomma" lirihnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Eomma namja bodoh!" pekik Ny. Kim.

"Bahkan eomma mu saja tak pernah mengakuimu sebagai anaknya! Aku jijik mendengarmu memanggilku eomma!" gertaknya dengan raut wajah meremehkan.

_**Krieett**_

Pintu rumah itu berderit menandakan masuknya seseorang kedalam rumah itu. Seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja yang berantakan berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung ketika mendapati Eommanya dan Kyungsoo tengah berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Ny. Kim berbalik dengan cepat, kemudian tersenyum membuat beberapa lipatan dimatanya Nampak begitu jelas. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih saja berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Jongin?"

"Eomma? Sedang apa disini?"

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu sayang, memangnya apalagi?"

Iris kelam Jongin terjatuh pada sosok mungil dibelakang eommanya, menundukkan kepalanya sedaritadi. Tapi kemudian Jongin melihatnya mengangkat wajahnya dan raut wajahnya berubah kaget ketika menyadari Jongin tengah menatapnya juga saat ini. dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri Jongin dan mengambil tas yang tengah digenggam Jongin, kemudian membawanya memasuki rumah setelah ia menutup pintunya.

"Kau menangis Soo?"

"A- Aniyo"

"Kau bohong padaku Soo" ujar Jongin seraya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, raut wajah Kyungsoo menjawab segalanya, terlebih lagi bekas air mata yang mengering dikedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Jongin tak perlu bertanya apa sebabnya. Semua akan sama halnya jika eomma Jongin berkunjung kerumahnya dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin berbalik, menatap lelah pada eommanya yang saat ini tengah menonton televise.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sekarang kau istirahat saja dikamar eum? Dan jangan lupa pakai _earphone_-mu"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, menuruti perkataan Jongin. Ditatapnya iris mata Jongin, menyiratkan luka yang dalam pada mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, memasuki kamar keduanya yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Rumah keduanya tak besar, terhitung hanya ada lima ruangan disana. Kamar tidur, dapur, toilet, ruang tamu, dan kamar untuk anak mereka kelak. Jika mungkin..

"Apa lagi yang eomma lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" Jongin berujar dengan nada suara yang terdengar lelah, lelah akan sikap keras kepala eommanya.

"Tidak ada"

"Eomma.."

"Ayolah putraku, apa yang kau harapkan dari namja seperti dia? Namja yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya, siapa ibunya? siapa ayahnya? Apa kau tau tentang itu?"

"Sampai saat ini aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa kau menempati rumah yang lusuh begini" ucap Ny. Kim seraya mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru rumah kecil itu.

"Kau selalu tinggal didalam istana Jongin, eomma bahkan bisa membelikanmu pulau sekalipun"

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo eomma"

"Ciehh mencintai namja rendahan seperti dia!"

"Kyungsoo bukan namja rendahan eomma!" ujar Jongin dengan nada suara meninggi, sesungguhnya namja tampan itu lelah harus terus-menerus memperdebatkan hal yang sama dengan eommanya.

"Lalu apa kalau bukan rendahan? Kau bahkan menemukannya dijalanan, ohh apa perlu eomma katakan kalau ia adalah pemulung?"

"EOMMA" bentak Jongin, air wajah tampannya seperti bom yang akan meledak. Ia tidak dapat menerima seorangpun menjelek-jelekan Kyungsoo-nya sekalipun itu ibunya.

.

.

.

.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**PLAKK**_

_Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi Jongin dengan telak, sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam menerima segala perlakuan seseorang dihadapannya. Ia tak dapat mengelak sedikit pun hanya terus mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada seorang namja disisinya._

_Suasana dirumah itu begitu mencekam, seorang wanita paruh baya terus saja menangis pilu. Isakan yang menyayat hati Jongin sesungguhnya, tapi ia sudah mantap dengan tekadnya._

"_Kau! sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan!?" seseorang diantara mereka bersuara, sorot matanya tajam. Menguliti Jongin, amarah seolah telah menyatu dengan darahnya yang mengalir hingga tak ia pedulikan lagi siapa kini yang tengah ia kasari._

"_1 tahun yang lalu"_

"_Dan selama itu kau tidak memberitahu orang tuamu jika orientasi sex-mu menyimpang, Jongin!" suara itu jelas terdengar sangat tinggi._

_Namja mungil disisi Jongin terisak, mengingat namja tan itu melakukan hal beresiko ini demi dirinya.. demi hidup bersamanya, tapi bahkan ia tak dapat melakukan apapun?!_

"_Dasar anak tak berguna! Mulai saat ini kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini, kau bukan putra keluarga Kim lagi!"_

"_Yeobo.."_

"_Kau bebas melakukan apapun sesukamu, kau boleh menikahi namja ini, terserah aku tidak peduli! Dan jangan pernah berharap mendapatkan apapun lagi dariku, kau bukan anakku mulai saat ini" ungkapan penuh penegasan itu mengalun dengan sinisnya dari Appa Jongin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Namja mungil itu terduduk diatas ranjang, mengigiti bibir bawahnya. Terisak dengan begitu memilukan, lagi dan lagi dirinya yang membuat Jongin harus dicap sebagai anak durhaka oleh keluarganya. Sudah begitu banyak perjuangan Jongin untuknya tapi bahkan ia sama sekali tak pernah berjuang apapun untuk Jongin.

Hatinya bagai teriris mendengar bentakan yang saling menyahut dari luar sana dan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? hanya bersembunyi dibalik tameng yang Jongin buat untuknya. Membiarkan sekali lagi _suami_nya itu kembali memperjuangkannya. Kyungsoo memang tak berguna..

"Mianhae Eomma"

"Eomma akan memaafkanmu asalkan kau ceraikan namja itu!"

**DEG**

_Cerai?_

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku mencintainya eomma tidak bisakah eomma mengerti?"

"Menjijikan! Mana bisa aku mengerti hal menjijikan seperti ini"

"Tapi, hal menjijikan itu terjadi padaku eomma"

Kyungsoo meremas-remas bajunya, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya. ia memang menjijikan, bahkan tak ada satu keluargapun yang sudi menerimanya termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

Memang semua ini karena dirinya, betapa percaya dirinya ia menikahi Jongin. Namja tampan pewaris tunggal perusahaan berpengaruh diKorea. Ia bahkan tak cocok bersanding dengan namja itu, sama sekali tidak cocok.

Karena ia juga saat ini Jongin harus menempati rumah kecil dipedalaman begini, rumah yang sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan rumah istana Jongin didaerah elit Seoul.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya meresapi denyutan pilu didadanya.

**Krieett**

Sosok tampan itu berdiri sambil menumpu tangannya digagang pintu kamar, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dalam. Hingga akhirnya kaki-kaki jenjang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Bersimpuh dihadapannya. Menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Soo.."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Jongin menghela nafas berat berusaha mengatasi rasa sesak didadanya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai earphonemu?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

"Jonginie.." panggil Kyungsoo parau.

"Hemm wae, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, kembali terisak.

"Hiks hiks karena aku kan Jonginie.. aku hiks aku-"

Hati Jongin sakit melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, hatinya perih seolah disayat dengan sembilu. Tangannya terangkat mendekap Kyungsoo erat, menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo pada dadanya.

"Sstt Uljima, Soo. Uljima.."

"Mianhae tidak bisa menjagamu, Soo. Mianhae"

Suara menenangkan itu mengalun indah memasuki gendang telinga Kyungsoo, menuntunnya membalas pelukan Jongin tak kalah erat. Ia sedikit lega menyadari Jongin masih menepati janjinya untuk terus mempertahankan dirinya.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dipipi _Chubby_-nya. Baginya ia tidak perlu orang lain lagi selama Kyungsoo ada bersamanya.

"Kenapa pipimu memerah, Soo?"

"Ahh itu.. a- aku"

"Apa eomma ku.. menamparmu?"

"Bu- bukan begitu Jongin i- itu hanya.."

Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo, memintanya berhenti mengarang sesuatu lagi.

"Aku tau, sakitkah?"

"Ani.." Lirih Kyungsoo, seraya menundukan wajahnya.

"Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu terluka, Mianhae"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Jonginie, ini tidak sakit kok! Sungguh!"

Jongin terkekeh sesaat, melihat Kyungsoo yang berusaha membuatnya yakin dan percaya. Itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi, eum? Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi.. karena ini bukan tentang apa yang mereka katakan, bukan tentang apa yang mereka tau.. ini tentang cintaku padamu, tentang cintamu padaku.. tentang cinta kita, Soo. Arrachi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan linangan air mata, ia benar-benar bersyukur diantara sekian banyak manusia yang tak menganggapnya, ia mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Yang akan menyayanginya.. Thanks God.

"Ohh ya bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" Tanya Jongin tak sabaran, ia hanya takut sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya karena akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat tidak sehat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, menatap Jongin senang. Membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, tak bisakah namja mungil itu membaca bahwa ia tengah khawatir saat ini kenapa malah tersenyum?

"Aku mencintaimu, Jonginnie. Karena berkatmu aku akan menjadi ibu.." ungkap Kyungsoo manis.

Jongin terdiam, memikirkan arti yang terkandung dalam ungkapan Kyungsoo tadi. Mengapa Kim Jongin jadi selamban ini?

"KAU HAMIL, SOO?" pekik Jongin heboh. Kedua matanya melotot sempurna, menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Astaga! Benarkah? Ohh Tuhan aku- aku- ahh Terima kasih Tuhan"

Kyungsoo terkekeh menyadari tingkah absurd Jongin saat ini, hingga akhirnya sepasang lengan kekar itu kembali memeluknya hangat.

"Terima kasih, Soo. Terima kasih.."

"You too.."

"Aku fikir Tuhan sangat menyayangi kita, Soo"

"Hemm kufikir juga begitu.."

"Terima kasih telah membawa banyak keajaiban dalam hidupku, Soo. Terima kasih atas cinta tak terbatas yang kau limpahkan padaku, Soo"

"Aku juga, terima kasih telah menerimaku apa adanya Jonginie. Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu untukku selama ini. Terima kasih telah memberiku asupan cintamu yang berlebih selama ini. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena mulai sekarang akan ada nyawa baru disini. Dan kesanggupanku untuk meninggalkanmu telah mati sejak dulu. Yang tinggal dihatiku hanya kesanggupan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu selamanya, membahagiakanmu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu.."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lamat-lamat, menautkan perasakan keduanya melalui tatapan itu. Membiarkan segala rasa bahagia yang melingkupi mereka mengalir deras bersama dengan pompaan darah mereka yang berdesir. Hingga sebuah pertautan yang tak lagi transparan menjawab betapa keduanya begitu terjatuh pada lembah yang dibuat masing-masing dari mereka.

Menyalurkan segala rasa kasih sayang mereka, saling membagi untuk saling menguatkan.

Mereka tidak butuh dipandang seluruh pasang mata didunia.

Mereka tidak butuh decak kagum seluruh orang dimuka bumi.

Mereka tidak butuh binaran mata palsu orang-orang diluar sana.

Mereka tidak butuh semua orang mengakui betapa tulus keduanya saling berbagi kasih.

Mereka hanya butuh berfikir untuk terus membuat sang kekasih tersenyum.

Mereka hanya butuh seberapa sering keduanya mengulurkan tangan untuk saling mendekap.

Hanya butuh saling mencintai dengan sangat satu sama lain.

Tak perlu sebanyak manusia yang menginjakkan kaki mereka dibumi untuk memperhatikan seberapa besar keduanya saling mencintai.

Mereka..

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berfikir, mereka adalah kepingan puzzle yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Kyungsoo adalah tempat Jongin kembali, karena tak peduli seberapa jauh kepingan hatinya berusaha pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo, pada akhirnya semua dalam tubuh Jongin menuntunnya kembali pada Kyungsoo..

Karena ini bukan tentang apa yang orang lain katakan, bukan tentang apa yang orang lain tau.. Ini tentang cinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo.. Tentang cinta Kyungsoo pada Jongin.. Tentang cinta Keduanya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

***tutup muka* pundung  
**

aaaa~! saya ga pede sebenernya dan butuh berkali-kali mikir untuk publish, karena saya masih amatiran jadi ceritanya gini deh.. yaudah mianhae deh~!


End file.
